This invention relates to reliably and easily preventing undesired separation of the mating portion of communication systems cable connectors. Specifically, this invention relates to securing electrical cable connectors to mating panel mounted connectors with ease through the use of a universal adapter characterized by minimal expense.
The major disadvantage with electrical cable and panel connectors is that they may disengage while in service. The prior art discloses numerous methods to alleviate this problem. Some cable and panel connectors are manufactured and designed so that they snap together. Other prior art connectors are manufactured so that the cable connector and the panel connector are both affixed to the mounting surface. Further previously employed methods of fastening the cable and panel connectors together involve the use of bale hooks, springs, or similar devices. Yet another prior art connector locking technique uses a plastic sheet wrap. In this technique a panel connector is disengaged from the mounting surface and a plastic sheet is secured between the panel connector and the panel. After the cable and panel connectors have been engaged, the plastic sheet is wrapped around both connectors and fastened.
While the prior art demonstrates methods of securing connector portions there still remains some shortcomings. Those prior art devices which are manufactured to be self-fastened cannot be employed with non-compatible connectors, thus limiting their use. All of the prior art techniques have the inherent deficiency that they can secure only one panel connector to one cable connector at a time. This results in a large expense because of the duplication in connecting parts. This also presents problems when installing connector assemblies close together and when disengaging the assemblies.